Algie becomes a goth
by Dark Palace of Waterfalls
Summary: The time has come for Algie to improve his school life. He have had enough of bullying putting him down, it's time to change things. He finds out about a dark underground culture and becomes part of it, thus having more energy to fight the bullies back. No more he will be known as "Pee stain"...


The bells' tolls announced another school day was over at Bullworth Academy. It was just a matter of seconds until the hallways became full of hurried up students walking out of the classroom's doors, that seemed to narrow to allow so many people to go out in such a short period of time.

As soon as his classroom was empty, Mr. Galloway, opened a drawer in his desk and grabbed a green bottle. No, it's not what you think, dear reader, that was a bottle of white grape juice, which made him feel as if he was drinking wine, even though he no longer was addicted. He leaned back in his chair to feel comfortable and gave a loud yawn, that was abruptly interrupted by someone that knocked the half open door. It was Jimmy Hopkins:

"Good afternoon, Mr. Galloway." _said Jimmy stepping in already, then closing the door behind him with his foot.

"Oh, come in, my boy, come in. So, what brings you here today on such a beautiful friday, James?".

"Nothing really, I just thought I'd pay you a visit to see how things are going after that annoying fatty Hattrick was fired. Anyways, it seems not so good, I guess.".

"Wait, what? What do you mean by not so good?".

"Sir, what is that thing right there?" _said Jimmy pointing his finger at the bottle standing over the wooden desk.

"Oh that? Oh, nothing I shouldn't be drinking, Jimmy.". Mr. Galloway grabbed the bottle and handed it to Jimmy. "See? I'm alright, thank you very much for your concerning.".

All of a sudden the door got open by Algie, who came in screaming, with a forlorn semblance in his face. His clothes were all covered by broken eggs, white flour and god-knows what else was that. He left grey footprints as he came inside the classroom. Outside you could hear some boys shouting at Algie, calling him names and looking for him: "Yeah, run little loser, go for your momma.". "When I get you you'll be dead.". "Nerd, show up!".

"What the devil is going on here?" _asked Mr. Galloway staring at Algie as he raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth.

"Aaaargh... I... want my mommy.".

Algie could barely say anything, his body was shaking and he was almost paralyzed by fear. It seemed like he had just been heavily bullied. His hands were covering his eyes and he became speechless.

Jimmy got out of the classroom and some bullies that were standing there looked at him. It was Troy, Ethan and Tom. Troy was holding some eggs, it seemed one of them had gotten his shirt stained, Ethan was carrying some books, which probably belonged to Algie, and Tom was holding a little bag, probably containing some of Edna's stolen white flour that made Algie's clothes look disgustingly filthy.

"Hey, Jimmy, where's Algie?" _asked Ethan as soon as he saw Jimmy coming into the hallway.

"Oh, he's inside.". _said Jimmy stepping to the side to give them space to come in.

"C'mon let's get him!" _said Troy quickly walking through the door into the classroom, followed by his friends.

"Hey, wait. That's Mr. Galloway, let's get out of here, c'mon.". _said Ethan in an aggressive voice.

"Retreat, retreat.".

"Roger that".

When the bullies came in Algie began to cry even louder, and now, with them gone, this hasn't improved. He still was very emotionally unstable. He sitted on the floor in fetal position, but couldn't do it properly because his tummy was too big for that.

Algie told Jimmy and Mr. Galloway about those bullies' prank. They had given Algie an wedgie with such strength, that they almost completely pulled Algie's teddybear underwear off. Then one of the bullies got him behind his back to unable him to move and the others began to punch his belly and slap him in the face. And to finish the prank they layed Algie on the floor and threw eggs and white flour at him.

"My... m-mommy will be so sad... if she... hear about this.".

"I'm sorry, boy, but I have to inform the principal about it, he must...".

"No! Please don't. Let's just... pretend it didn't happen. Oh, what am I gonna say when my mommy ask about my new underwear?".

Jimmy was needing some money as usual, and he thought this was a good opportunity to get some. Therefore he proposed a deal:

"Algie, if you give me some bucks I will kick their asses for you in no time.".

"Jimmy, using violence to get money is very unethical. Oh well, boys will be boys, I guess.".


End file.
